The Heart of a Man
by StormAshke
Summary: A glimpse into the heart of a charismatic leader in the days before the launch of the SDF-1.  This one's for Locke!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Boy am I glad to be back with you all! This one here is directly inspired by Locke and therefore is dedicated to Locke. Thank you for allowing me to run with your idea and I hope you like it! DWP…get your butt back from Atlantis and visit us here! Reeven, Locke, everyone I promise the next story you will see from me is: Altered States of Mind. The third part of the Riber story. Please put the pitchforks down! I don't own any of these characters!**

**The Heart of a Man**

Captain Henry Gloval was a man who believed that when a tool had served its purpose that one should retire that tool. Retirement. It was what he had hoped for when his new orders had come down from UEG. He hadn't expected to be given a new command. Oh they all talked about what an "honor" it was to Captain the new space-faring vessel, the SDF-1. But to Henry, it smacked of a pensioning-out assignment. It was as if after his many years of commanding young men and women in the art of war and tactics, they were saying to him now, this is your reward, take this new ship, new crew, and let's see what you can make of it. To be honest, he was almost relieved. He was getting tired of Command.

It was true the crew of the newly refurbished space fortress was as green as new wood. Even the pilots who had flown in the last Great War had no idea what waited for them among the stars. None of them did - and this fact weighed heavily upon his mind. Did he really want another group of young men and women relying on him for everything?

His sigh caught the attention of his aide and the young man turned sharply towards him. "Is there anything you need, Captain, sir?"

Henry stopped himself before he could sigh again and spoke calmly, his accent giving his words a calming lilt as he addressed the young man Admiral Hayes had assigned to him during this project, "Eric, how many times must I tell you, Captain or sir, either one is appropriate but please, choose one!"

The young soldier straightened and nodded quickly, "Yes Si-I mean Cap…" Flustered now, the lieutenant simply went into the rigid attention stance and saluted briskly.

Pulling his white cap more snugly over his eyes, hoping that Eric wouldn't see his exasperation he dismissed the young man with a curt nod and a wave of his hand. After the departure of his aide, Henry picked up his favorite pipe and lit it with a practiced gesture.

The pipe itself had been a gift from Admiral Donald Hayes back in the days when the two men had served together and become fast friends. For that reason it was sentimental to him. In the last few years, that friendship had strained and stretched to the breaking point. Donald didn't like the fact that Henry was an advocate for using the SDF-1 for peace and for diplomatic missions. The remains found in the ship when it crash-landed nearly ten years ago had proven that life among the stars existed. Henry believed it was a good idea to reach out with an open hand where as Donald believed a closed fist would be more appropriate.

"Fat head!" Gloval muttered to himself, thinking of their latest argument. This one had involved Donald's only child, Lisa. Admiral Hayes didn't want his daughter to serve under Gloval. He believed Henry's beliefs would affect Lisa's ability to be a good soldier. He knew that to Donald that was what measured the worth of a person. Their ability to be a soldier. To follow orders and toe the line. Free thinking and creativity were not necessarily prized traits by the older man. As a result, there was now coldness where there had once been a warm friendship.

Picking up the dossiers that contained the personnel files of his crew members, Gloval leafed through the pages and reviewed again the officers that would make up his bridge crew, all of them new graduates. Even Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes had just graduated the academy. Top of her class but still. She seemed to be a by-the-book officer. Her father would be proud. Looking at the picture of the young woman that was included in the file, he wondered when Lisa had lost her smile. He remembered dinners at the Hayes' estate in upper New York where the charming girl would play the piano for them after dinner.

_Has this "visitor" changed all of us so much? _

Moving on to the next file folder he came face to face with a staff picture of Lieutenant Claudia Grant. In the photo she had a quirky half-grin that seemed infectious. She wore the colors that marked her previous service in the Great War as Marine Air Force Controller. Skimming through the printed pages of her service record he was surprised to see numerous awards for martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. Previous supervisors remarked on her quick thinking and natural calming presence. They all remarked that she had the ability to lead if she needed to but she seemed more secure as a second in command.

_This is not necessarily a bad trait to have. Too many leaders in a group and that group becomes a confused mass each pulling in a different direction. But someone like Claudia would help to harness a group into a team. _

He believed she would be important in bringing a team atmosphere to his bridge. Continuing to skim through the folders, he was surprised to learn that the youngest of his officers was a set of three young women who had been informally dubbed "The Trio." Apparently, they were already good friends and had been known to turn down assignments that would separate them. The implications of this caused his head to throb. They would bear watching. That was for certain.

_Thundering asteroids! A bridge full of young, untrained women! Am I a Captain or a den mother! Really, Donald, have we grown so separate in our views that you would do _this_ to me?_

Gloval knew the answer to that. His voice which had advocated peaceful exploration had been lost in the din of fear and anger. Now his assignment was to shakedown this group of officers as sure as it was to shakedown the ship itself.

The launch was two days away, a simple milk run to Earth's moon and back. The whole flight was only scheduled to last a few hours. Then he would begin the tedious task of training this bridge crew to serve their eventual new Captain. Command had marked Colonel Maistroff as a possibility. Henry wasn't sure if that was a good idea but wisely he had kept his opinions to himself.

Leaving his office, he decided to head over to the ship itself to see how the preparations were going. Maybe it would help to calm the feeling of dread this assignment inspired in him. He simply couldn't shake the idea that they were all missing something. Something important!

* * *

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Lieutenant Lisa Hayes watched with pride as controlled chaos reigned. Claudia was overseeing the supplies that were being funneled to the big ship, the Trio was coordinating various incoming comm traffic and monitoring internal systems. Deciding that things were well in hand at the moment, she turned to her own duties.

It was her job to coordinate the procedures for liftoff as well as do security checks on all the guests that had been invited to view the launch. While not strictly her job to investigate the suspicious characters on the list, Lisa felt it her duty to go above and beyond. The more they knew about the visiting masses, the more they would be able to control it. The invitations were tedious though and it wasn't long until she overheard the Trio talking amongst themselves.

"I've heard he's a stuffy old man. I heard from a supply sergeant that his ex-commanding officer's former CO roomed with him when he was a lieutenant and that he's all about rules and order."

That was Sammy, the youngest of the trio, Lisa identified.

"Just because you were hoping for some hot young guy doesn't mean Captain Gloval is going to be a nightmare to serve with!" Kim, the oldest of the group spoke up and a moment later Vanessa began laughing as Sammy blushed and tried to stammer a reply.

Lisa was the only one in this group of officers that had ever spent any time with the Captain. Even though the setting had been informal, she had found him to be a kind and gentle man who seemed to know his craft very well. Even back then, Lisa remembered comparing him to her father and finding a great many differences. Whereas the Admiral (that was how Lisa always thought of her father) would hold himself apart from his officers and lead by right as well as sheer force of will, Gloval seemed to inspire confidence in his men and a pride that would make those under him serve him happily.

She remembered evenings where he would appear for dinner at the old New York estate, impeccably dressed in his uniform and always carrying a bottle of wine for the occasion. Sometimes her father would allow Lisa to dine with them. He always thought of it as a good chance to introduce her to military strategy, as the two would always talk about old times and battles. She had tried her best to listen and retain all the knowledge that was being presented to her but it was not tactics or strategy that she would think of now but of how this man seemed to inspire loyalty. It was true he had not risen in rank as quickly or as high as her father had but it seemed he was content with his station in a way that her father was not.

She was wondering exactly what it was about the two men that was so different when she heard the bridge door slide open, knowing of only one person who would join them at this time she called out without turning around, "Captain on deck!" She heard the Trio jump to attention from their stations and felt Claudia turn to snap a salute even as she herself did.

Henry could swear he hadn't made a sound that would have identified him. "At ease, ladies. I just wanted to check in and see how the preparations were going." He began to move amongst his new crew, just checking and providing support where he needed to. The young one named Sammie seemed to be a bit excitable so he attended her station first.

"Is there anything I should know? How are the systems holding up among the strain and constant power drain of a full alert status?" He bent over almost in half to peer at the screen Sammie was watching intently.

"Please Captain, it's taking all my concentration to keep these comm routes open in the correct order. I really don't have time to answer questions right now!" Sammie's voice had a note of desperation that was not lost on the older man.

"Sammie! That is the Captain you're speaking too! Let's have a bit more respect here!" Lisa stood with her hands balled into fists resting on her hips, indignant on _his_ behalf, he realized.

"Now now, she is right Lisa. I am sorry to have interrupted your concentration but please inform me of anything needing my attention," he replied with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. A moment later and he continued to make his rounds. Finding nothing out of the ordinary with the rest of the "Trio's" stations he moved on to Claudia to check and see how the supplies were shaping up.

"How is the loading progressing? Do we still have enough space for the remainder of the supplies?

Dark, humor-filled eyes grinned up at him as she answered him briskly, "Aye Sir. In fact, I hear Commander Fokker is talking about setting up a football field in cargo bay 1 and I'd watch out around cargo bay 2. There's been some talk about flooding it and freezing the water for a skating rink!"

Startled, Henry laughed heartily and decided he liked this woman. "Well, you may tell Commander Fokker from me that unless he has plans on making a basketball court as well that he is out of luck!" He grinned as startled laughter rewarded his comeback and moved on to where Lisa stood, rock steady and unmoved by the joking around her.

He knew he needn't check up on her at all, she would have the situation in hand but it wouldn't do to show too much confidence at once and overwhelm her. Instead, he settled on a middle road and observed her for a moment. Finally he said, "Mind reader! How did you know it was me entering the bridge? It could have been Colonel Maistroff or even your father."

He saw the telling half-grin form on her lips even as her eyes and hands continued the work she was doing.

"Are you kidding, Sir? It's my understanding that the Colonel isn't even on Macross Island, he's off celebrating on the mainland and isn't expected back until the day of the launch. And as for my father…well, I believe he's locked into another round of briefings. I haven't really seen him at all these past weeks. So it only made sense that it would be you, Sir. I hope I didn't speak out of turn." Finally, she paused in her data entering and turned her bright green eyes to look at him, wondering if she had missed some protocol or other.

Smiling, he shook his head, "That is a wonderful use of logic, Lisa."

"Thank you, Sir, but what are you doing here tonight? Are you still having shakedown jitters?" Lisa pitched her voice so low that he almost didn't hear the question. He admired her sense of discretion. After all, as the Captain goes so goes the ship. In other words, if he showed a sense of nervousness his crew would pick up on it and compound it. She really did know her stuff, this one. She had come a long way from the shy, young musician he had met all those years ago.

"A bit but I more wanted to familiarize myself with the faces of those I'll be working closely with. Speaking of which, do you have any idea where Commander Fokker is?"

Claudia answered quickly and without thinking, "He's down in the hanger, Captain, drooling over that Skull One of his."

Lisa chuckled, not at all put off that Claudia had been listening in. She would trust Claudia with her life and knew that she would keep the conversation they were having behind her teeth.

Gloval smiled again and nodded, pleased that his assessment of Claudia seemed to be spot on, "Thank you Claudia! Well, ladies, keep up the excellent work and I shall see everyone tomorrow for the final preparations. Do not hesitate to get in touch with me for anything out of the ordinary."

A chorus of "Aye Sir" reached his ears as he left the bridge and headed down towards the hanger where the magnificent fighter crafts were housed. He knew Roy Fokker somewhat, mostly from the fact that Donald spoke about him often. He said Fokker was a good and strong soldier but an Ace in the air. He said he was also rather unorthodox. In fact, he had called him a maverick.

His boot heels clicked across the alloy of the deck as he approached the part of the hanger where the Skull Squadron was located. He could just make out a blond head bent over a control hatch on the newly painted Skull One.

Newly painted indeed! The Jolly Roger paint job was certainly not standard issue but Gloval hardly cared about aesthetics. He had to admit, though, the skull and crossbones coupled with the black, white and yellow accents were very striking.

Fokker was talking quietly as he checked over the fighter craft, occasionally making miniscule adjustments to the machinery.

"Now old girl, I know we've already flown together you and me but let's make a deal, ok? You bring me home and I promise to treat you like a princess in the hangar. I mean I wouldn't want to scratch up this paint job!" Roy chuckled quietly to himself. Another moment and the scent of rich pipe tobacco reached his nostrils and he knew he was not alone.

"What do you think, Captain? Isn't she something?" Roy proudly straightened up and saluted his commanding officer.

Gloval hadn't wanted to startle the young man while he was making adjustments to such sensitive equipment. Apparently he needn't have worried.

_He's a cool one, I'll give him that! _

"A wonderful craft indeed Commander. With such distinctive markings!" Henry watched as the tall fighter pilot grinned sheepishly.

"Aww Captain, she just needed a little personality. Something to make her stand out. I mean, we don't all want to look cookie cutter!" He gestured over his shoulder with a grimace and motioned to the legions of brown and white aircraft behind him. They were the training aircraft for the new pilots who would not graduate to the more sophisticated Veritech models until they logged in some actual air time.

"At ease, Commander, I happen to agree with you. A symbol such as your plane can only help morale of your team. But what is this about flooding cargo bay 2 that I hear?"

Roy started as if cold water had been thrown on him. How had the old man figured it out? He watched as Gloval's lips twitched and inspiration hit him full force. "You've been talking with Lieutenant Grant, Sir!" Fokker accused.

Henry had to laugh at the outrage on the pilot's face. "Of course I have! Do you play hockey, Roy?"

Roy smiled, at ease now despite the fact of who he was talking to. "I used to play a lot with my little brother Rick when I was younger. He's quite a bit younger than me actually so I was always trying to teach him to play. But for now Lieutenant Parsons and I play an occasional pick-up game against each other. I don't get to play as much as I'd like anymore. What about you, Sir? Do you play?"

"You would think so given my heritage, wouldn't you? But no, that particular sport and I were never on very good terms. Although, if you were to talk about basketball that would be a different story. I haven't played seriously for many years, though!" Henry chuckled as the memory of his last game with Donald flittered across his mind.

"Perhaps one day you'd play with us, Captain? The boys and I have been known to play some round ball at the gym occasionally. Walk-ins are always welcome." Roy smiled as he made the offer and found himself hoping the old man would accept the invitation. Somehow he got the feeling there was a lot more to Henry J. Gloval than met the eye.

"I might take you up on that offer, Commander, but for now I believe I've taken enough of your time. Good evening, Roy."

Henry acknowledged the salute and as he left the ship to head back to his own solitary quarters, he felt that maybe one day he would accept that invitation from the young man.

* * *

The next afternoon found Henry alone in his small study reading some old history texts regarding some ancient battles among the Greeks. This period in history constantly fascinated him. He often felt that it was the turning point of a civilization and he could certainly relate what mankind was going through now with the arrival of the SDF-1 to what that ancient civilization had gone through. Maybe subconsciously he was looking for answers regarding the future of humanity. Henry truly believed it would be found for mankind among the stars. He only prayed that it would peaceful.

Henry jumped and almost dropped the book he had been reading when the phone startled him out of his reverie. Cursing silently to himself, he picked it up quickly.

"Captain Gloval here," he spat out, slightly annoyed to have been interrupted. He had taken this day off to settle himself before the launch tomorrow. If someone was calling him today it had to be important.

"Hank? It's Donald…I was wondering if we could meet on the mainland tonight? Say around six? I'm sure you can have one of your pilots fly you over. It should only take a few hours to get here. If you like, you can stay on at the base over night and I'll have my aide take us both to the launch in the morning."

Gloval closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he considered the ramifications of telling the Admiral off. While satisfying, it would also be the quickest way make sure his next assignment was in Alaska Base.

"Of course, Donald. Where shall we meet?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounded less than thrilled.

If the Admiral noticed he certainly didn't comment, "The Gold Dragon. For old time's sake. I'll see you soon." A moment later and the line went dead.

For old time's sake?

As Henry gathered himself and changed into his uniform, he wondered what on earth Donald Hayes had to say this time.

* * *

The Gold Dragon had been the haunt of a then-Commander Hayes and Lieutenant Commander Gloval when they had been stationed on the mainland many years ago during their time in the Pacific. The décor hadn't changed much. Red painted walls with a stenciled Chinese gold dragon on them and jade green tablecloths and low wooden chairs and paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling completed the look.

Henry had no trouble spotting Donald among the crowd; mainly because the man insisted on wearing his Admiral Dress uniform everywhere he went. Gamely, he made his way towards the table in the back. As he passed, he couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a young civilian pilot on his own two tables over. Henry noticed him in part because he clashed hideously with the décor around him. The young man had wavy dark hair and he was wearing an orange and black flight suit. It hurt Gloval's eyes just to glance at him.

"Henry! Good to see you. Have a seat, won't you? I took the liberty and ordered for us. I hope you don't mind." He passed over a glass of vodka and ice with mint in it. The drink had been a favorite of Gloval's for many years and the fact that Donald had remembered didn't surprise him.

"Thank you Admiral. What can I do for you this evening?" Gloval watched as Donald's eyes narrowed and the Admiral sighed slightly.

"Well, I can see you won't be diverted. You're still as stubborn as an old goat."

Henry didn't rise to the bait, the way he figured it Donald must have something he wanted to say to sacrifice his evening in this way.

Donald watched as Henry sipped his drink and didn't respond.

_Damn the man! Lisa is the pearl of my world and I'm not prepared to let her ruin her career with this "_pacifist_"!_

"It's about my daughter. I'd like you to transfer her back under my command, effective immediately." Donald watched as Henry's mouth twitched.

Gloval contemplated the man seated before him as the waitress arrived with their food. He watched through the steam as Donald tried to stare him down. Tried and failed.

"Admiral, if you want to transfer your daughter back to your command, I should think it would be a simple matter for you to cut the orders." Gloval knew what was coming even before Donald slammed his fist on the table, causing the plates of food and cups of tea to rattle.

"Dammit man! You know I can't countermand the orders of the UEG! Not only that, but it would look too much like nepotism. I can't have that and you know it!"

What Gloval knew was that he and his daughter had been estranged for some time over her involvement with this project and instead of trying to work things out with her on a personal level he was going to attempt to run roughshod over her career.

"I'm sorry Donald but Lisa has already demonstrated to me that she will be valuable in her position. Not only to me but to whomever does eventually get this command. She's going to be an outstanding first officer and eventual captain herself Donald. _If_ you let her! And because of our past friendship I will tell you this as well even though you may not want to hear it. If you continue on this path with Lisa, you will lose her as surely as you lost Marie."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he uttered the name. Marie had been Donald's one true love and wife. She was also Lisa's mother and losing her had been extremely traumatic for father and daughter. Donald had never gotten over it. Not really. Back in the day, Gloval had always tried to help Donald through his grief but he had never done a good enough job.

It was through his own personal sense of grief that he had tried to help the young father and his daughter. Many years ago he had married Alicia. She was his world and his love. She had died giving birth to his one son Alexi. Alicia had lived to see their son but had died only hours after his birth. Alexi had hung on for nine days before joining his mother. Inside his coat pocket next to his heart he carried with him always the one picture he had of his wife and son together. It had been taken by a very conscientious nurse once she realized the true condition of his wife and son. In the nineteen years since he had occasion to be very grateful to that woman.

He had never remarried and he believed he never would. It was his own personal experiences and trauma that had helped him bond with Donald during the time that Marie had been sick. But he had never been able to push through the ice and steel that protected Donald since Marie had passed away. He wondered if Lisa had ever been able to reach through to him.

"Damn you to hell, Henry! This has nothing to do with Marie! How dare you insinuate anything…how dare you bring her into this! If you won't help me with Lisa then I don't believe we have anything further to discuss!" He stood quickly, slamming some money on the table, as Gloval stayed seated like a statue. "I'll send a car to pick you up!"

Donald stormed out but not before knocking into the young man Gloval had noticed earlier, spilling the youngster's drink for him and earning a startled, "Hey!"

In the wake of the departure of "Hurricane Hayes" Henry stood and moved to the young man's table.

"Excuse me, may I join you? I am sorry about the behavior of my comrade." The young man grinned sardonically and motioned to a seat before him. Gloval retrieved his drink and the bottle of vodka from the table and sat down.

"Don't worry about it. I don't really expect a lot from people like that." It was then that Rick noticed this man was obviously a soldier too. He stammered an apology, "I didn't...I mean…I'm...I'm sorry!" He felt a furious blush work its way up his neck to his face.

Henry chuckled lowly, surprised to find himself liking this brash youngster. "It is ok. I see you are a pilot?"

That opened the floodgates and for the next two hours Henry and the young man who introduced himself as Rick Hunter talked about flying and various aircraft. They also spoke of the young man's family and his brother who was also a serviceman. Gloval listened and tried to help the younger man. Rick seemed to be afraid that he wouldn't be able to relate to his older brother who was obviously now a career soldier.

"He may be a soldier but he is a man first and foremost. You may not agree with one aspect of who he is but does it change his heart? Does it change him from the man you knew when you were younger? The one who first taught you how to fly or how to hit a slap shot?" Henry asked a little blearily.

Rick had been surprised how much he had told this virtual stranger. He wasn't used to being so at ease with a stranger, much less a military man. Maybe it was the fact that he was on his way to see his "big brother" or maybe it was that this man looked like he could use a friend that allowed him to open up to the older man. In return for all of his confidences, the older man had told the story of how he had lost his wife and infant son 20 years ago. He had showed him an old, battered, but obviously much loved photograph. But it wasn't too long before Rick realized that Henry was going to need some help getting to wherever he was going before the end of the night. He had easily drunk two bottles of vodka. Rick realized it was a miracle that the man was still conscious.

"Say, why don't you let me drive you to where you're staying tonight? I'm staying in town before I head over to the island in the morning," Rick offered carefully, not wanting to offend this kind-hearted man. "We could share a cab."

Henry realized that the room was indeed a little blurry and he hesitated for only a moment before he accepted the offer. "I will be staying at the military base. Thank you." He allowed the younger man to lead him out of the restaurant and watched as he was almost run down trying to hail a cab. Eventually, Rick was successful and the two of them spent a quiet ride to the military base together.

Gloval insisted on paying the driver to bring Rick on to his own destination above the young man's protests. He watched until he could no longer see the tail lights on the street.

* * *

As Henry settled in to the borrowed bunk for the evening, he found himself thinking that the young man he had met this evening was almost surely the same age as his son would have been. He realized he would have been proud if Alexi had turned as well as the young man he had met this evening had.

He began to drift towards sleep, his thoughts on the launch tomorrow. He wondered what was in store for his life now. He wondered about Donald and Lisa and if they would ever repair their relationship. He had discovered something over the course of the past few days while he interacted with his "temporary crew." He had discovered that he enjoyed the challenges that they presented to him. He had warmed to them and he realized in his heart he wanted to lead them.

As sleep claimed him for the night, it did so with one thought uppermost in his mind and heart.

He would fight to continue as the Captain of the SDF-1, not for the glory of commanding the new ship but for the honor of serving with this new crew.


End file.
